Shambles
by xAkemihime
Summary: Zoro e Robin acabaram com os corpos trocados graças a Trafalgar Law que acabou cedendo ao pedido de Luffy. Segundo o capitão dos Chapéus de Palha, seria divertido vê-los em uma situação como aquela. Situação esta que acabou dando a maior confusão.
1. Capítulo 1

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

O título da história, "Shambles", é o poder que Law usa para trocar as pessoas de corpo. No original é "ROOM: Shambles!".

Se passa entre Punk Hazard e Dressrosa, portanto tem Law, Momonosuke e Kinemon, além de spoilers, é claro.

História curta; casal: ZoRobin.

* * *

Shambles

Capítulo 1

O sol já havia desaparecido no horizonte há tempos, assim como toda a comida que havia na mesa da cozinha do navio Thousand Sunny. Mas o que não havia desaparecido era o som das vozes altas e calorosas de Sanji e Zoro que ecoavam por todo o ambiente.

Ninguém sabia ao certo como começara a discussão, mas não é como se eles precisassem de um grande motivo para começar a discutir. A rivalidade dos dois era sempre gritante, e por qualquer mínima provocação que acontecesse, já era o suficiente para começarem mais uma briga.

Dessa vez nem Nami apartara a situação, estava cansada e sua mente vagava para as folhas em branco de mapas que já deveria ter começado a desenhar.

Foi somente quando Zoro finalmente se levantou de sua cadeira, esbarrando em Robin no processo, que a briga se intensificou mais. Não demoraria para ele sacar sua espada e Sanji começar a chutá-lo.

— Cuidado com a Robin-chan, seu animal de merda! Não sabe nem tratar bem nossas damas! — Sanji levantou-se também, já partindo para cima do espadachim.

— Eu não sou um idiota como você para me importar demais com essas coisas! — Zoro berrava. — Robin não se preocupa e a outra — falou apontando para Nami — é praticamente um homem!

Foi aí que todos souberam que a briga estava perto de seu fim. No mesmo momento em que Zoro pronunciara o nome de Nami daquele jeito, ele soube que havia cometido um erro. Um enorme erro.

— Ferrou! — Exclamou Luffy, saindo correndo da cozinha.

— Ah a Nami está assustadora! — Chopper também falou, seguindo o capitão, assim como Usopp que murmurou algo como "boa sorte" para o companheiro lá dentro e logo sumiu de vista.

Os demais resolveram ficar no local para presenciar a cena que estava por vir.

Nami se levantou lentamente de sua cadeira, mantendo um olhar em seu rosto que era capaz de deixar até mesmo um dos melhores espadachins do mundo com o maior medo. E era exatamente o que Zoro estava sentindo no momento.

E não demorou muito para que os gritos recomeçassem dentro do navio, mas desta vez, partindo da própria navegadora. Ela ordenou para que parassem de brigar imediatamente, batendo tanto em Zoro, como em Sanji, e claro, aumentou a dívida do pobre Zoro para o dobro, o que o fez murmurar algumas palavras nada educadas, sorte que Nami não ouviu.

— Ah, a Nami-san fica tão linda quando está nervosa! — Sanji suspirava apaixonado... e com um enorme galo na cabeça.

— Seria interessante ver o Zoro no corpo de uma mulher. — Falou Robin calmamente, assim que Nami se sentou ao seu lado na mesa, bufando de raiva.

— Ele seria um desastre, isso sim! — Exclamou Nami, farta de toda aquela confusão.

Mas o que elas não sabiam naquele momento era que Luffy, ao adentrar novamente a cozinha assim que a briga terminara (afinal, ele não iria dormir sem terminar de comer toda sua carne), sem querer ouviu o que as duas disseram. E uma ideia nada boa veio a sua mente.

Sendo assim, ele se apressou a comer ainda mais rápido o resto de sua refeição, e apesar dos amigos estranharem um pouco seu comportamento, não disseram nada, era Luffy, sempre com alguma ideia maluca na cabeça.

Assim que terminou, Luffy saiu correndo a procura de alguém que poderia lhe ajudar. E ele sabia bem onde iria encontra-lo.

Sem se preocupar se estava interrompendo ou não, o moreninho adentrou a enorme biblioteca do Sunny, despertando a atenção de outro capitão que estava a bordo do navio desde que saíram de Punk Hazard.

— Algum problema? — Law perguntou, vendo a agitação de Luffy a sua frente.

— Preciso que você troque o Zoro de corpo com a Robin por um dia! — Luffy pensou em dizer Nami, seria divertido ver a navegadora no corpo do amigo, mas no final achou melhor ser a Robin. Ela iria achar engraçado também! Ao contrário de Nami, Robin nunca ficava brava com nada.

Law continuou olhando-o, sem entender.

— Por que eu faria isso?

— Porque vai ser divertido!

— Não acho que seus companheiros vão concordar com isso.

— Ah a Robin não vai se importar! E o Zoro... vai ser engraçado! — Luffy já começava a rir só de imaginar a cena.

— ...

— Vamos Traffy!

— Ah tudo bem! — Ele finalmente cedeu, visto que Luffy não desistiria tão cedo dessa ideia. Ele ainda se perguntava onde estava com a cabeça quando propôs formar uma aliança com os Mugiwara. — Faço isso quando forem dormir essa noite, só prometa me deixar em paz depois.

Luffy concordou rapidamente e logo em seguida saiu correndo da biblioteca aos pulos, ansioso para o dia seguinte chegar depressa.

E felizmente, para o moreninho, a noite logo passou, dando lugar a uma bela manhã com céu azul e sem nuvens. E Luffy despertara cedo, curioso para ver as mudanças que iam ocorrer com seus companheiros naquele dia. Mas apesar de tudo, teve de esperar pacientemente (comendo um reforçado café da manhã) até que Zoro e Robin finalmente acordassem.

Zoro acordou sonolento, mas se sentindo bem descansado. Aliás, ele estava se sentindo bem mais confortável do que de costume naquele ninho da gávea, fato este que até estranhou o espadachim. Ele ergueu os olhos então e constatou que estava em uma cama.

Pior, estava numa cama no quarto das meninas.

O que diabos estava fazendo ali?

Antes que pudesse se levantar, foi impedido por uma mão segurando sua blusa. Uma pequenina mão que pertencia a Momonosuke, este ainda dormia tranquilamente, agarrado a Zoro. Coisa que ele não gostou nenhum pouco.

Mas então, quando foi soltar a mão do pequeno de sua blusa, foi que ele teve o susto. Desde quando ele tinha peitos?!

Um grito escapou facilmente de seus lábios, acordando tanto Momonosuke, como Nami, que dormia na cama ao lado.

— Robin! O que houve? — A navegadora ficou de pé, assustada.

— Eu não sou a Robin! — Ele exclamou, saindo em uma voz feminina que só poderia ser da arqueóloga.

Zoro se levantou rapidamente, indo de encontro ao espelho, apenas para se assustar ainda mais ao comprovar o fato de que ele estava sim no corpo de Robin.

— Como...? — Ele já ia perguntar para Nami, que estava mais confusa do que ele próprio, mas logo a compreensão chegou a sua mente.

Aquilo só podia ser obra de uma pessoa.

— Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado! — Falou, fechando os punhos e saindo do quarto furioso.

Enquanto Zoro estava procurando o causador de seus problemas, Robin ia aos poucos acordando com uma estranha dor nas costas.

Ela despertou, olhando ao redor e tentando se lembrar de como havia parado no ninho da gávea, já que não era dia de sua vigília e geralmente Zoro quem tinha o costume de ficar ali.

A arqueóloga foi se levantando devagar, se sentindo estranha. Mas ela não demorou tanto quanto Zoro para entender o que estava acontecendo. Bastou olhar suas mãos grossas e aquelas três espadas presas em volta do obi vermelho em sua cintura que a mulher percebeu o que havia acontecido ali.

A questão que ela não havia descoberto era: por quê?

E enquanto estava descendo do ninho da gávea, já começava a escutar os gritos finos de sua própria voz vindos de dentro da cozinha do Sunny.

— Oi, eu dormi no ninho da gávea ontem à noite e acordei assim! Pode me explicar isso?! — Zoro falava em voz alta, exigindo uma explicação de Law.

Droga, ele queria tanto ter suas espadas ali do seu lado, a essa altura sem dúvida já teria sacado pelo menos uma delas.

— É bom ter uma ótima explicação. — Robin apareceu na porta da cozinha, usando o corpo de Zoro.

Ela não fazia um escândalo como o espadachim, mas a clara tensão vinda dela só poderia significar que não estava gostando nada daquela situação.

Law, que estava tomando um café reforçado, para depois voltar à biblioteca e estudar mais alguns livros de medicina com Chopper, lhe lançou um olhar cansado, como se soubesse que isso sobraria para ele.

— A ideia foi do seu capitão, vá perguntar a ele.

— O que? Oi, Luffy, vem aqui! — Zoro já foi chamando-o, procurando pelo moreninho que estava em um canto afastado da cozinha, tentando se esgueirar até a geladeira sem ser percebido por Sanji (o que obviamente não funcionou).

— Ah, o Zoro e a Robin! Ei, Zoro! — Luffy cumprimentou-os.

— Ei seu desgraçado, por que você teve a ideia de trocar meu corpo com o da Robin? — Zoro agarrou seu capitão pelo colarinho da camisa, nervoso.

Luffy olhou confuso para ele, mas logo a compreensão veio.

— Ah, é verdade! — E foi então que ele começou a rir. Descontroladamente. Enquanto tudo o que Zoro pensava era em uma morte lenta e dolorosa que daria para o amigo. — Você ficou assustador no corpo da Robin, Zoro!

Luffy tomava fôlego para conseguir falar alguma coisa, e logo depois voltava a rir.

Vendo que aquela situação não iria a lugar nenhum, Robin se virou novamente para Law.

— Nos volte ao normal.

— Ei, não faça isso! — Luffy foi logo dizendo, segurando o riso finalmente. — Vocês vão ficar o dia todo no corpo um do outro, ordens do capitão!

— Oi, Luffy, nem pense nisso! — Dessa vez foi Sanji que se meteu na conversa. — Não vá deixar esse brutamonte de merda ficar no corpo da minha adorável Robin-chan!

— Ah vai ser divertido, Sanji!

— Do que você me chamou, cozinheiro pervertido?!

Uma briga poderia ter se iniciado ali, mesmo com Zoro no corpo de Robin, não era desculpa para Sanji ser mais pacífico com seu eterno rival. Mas, no entanto, foi Brook quem desviou a discussão dos dois, com uma pergunta nem um pouco propícia para o momento.

— Zoro-san, agora que está no corpo da Robin-san... Posso ver sua calcinha?

É claro que ele se arrependeu imediatamente de ter dito aquilo. O olhar que Robin, no corpo de Zoro, lhe lançou o fez congelar até os ossos... bem, você entendeu. Além de receber socos no topo da cabeça, vindos de Zoro e Sanji.

A única pessoa que poderia domar Luffy e consertar toda aquela situação seria Nami. Era a única esperança que eles tinham, visto que Sanji não conseguira lhes ajudar (além de irritar Zoro mais ainda), e Franky, Usopp e Chopper estavam se divertindo tanto quanto Luffy ao ver toda aquela situação.

Porém, para a infelicidade deles, o capitão estava mesmo firme em sua decisão. Mesmo com Nami tentando lhe convencer (com fortes argumentos, como um soco na cara), ele não voltou atrás no que havia dito.

E Law é que não iria contrariar o capitão daqueles piratas malucos. Era com ele que estava formando uma aliança, não seria uma boa ideia contrariá-lo em um momento como esse.

"_Por que fui formar uma aliança logo com eles?"_


	2. Capítulo 2

**N/A:** Sabe, três pessoas estão seguindo a história, uma favoritou, a mão não vai cair se digitar UM comentário. Eu sei quem favoritou de qualquer forma, não custa nada dizer algumas palavrinhas falando o que gostou e etc. Acho meio que um desrespeito ao autor isso. E não venham com "eu não sei escrever comentário".

Enfim, não vou ficar fazendo chantagem para deixarem comentários, só me dá raiva essa situação. De qualquer forma vou continuar postando, serão quatro capítulos ao todo.

Boa leitura.

* * *

Shambles

Capítulo 2

— O que está fazendo? — Robin perguntou para Zoro assim que subiu no ninho da gávea.

Ele fazia uma força absurda para tentar levantar um de seus enormes pesos que geralmente usava para treinar.

— Tentando treinar. — Resmungou ele, voltando a se concentrar na tarefa árdua de levantar os pesos.

Com seu corpo já teria os erguido facilmente, mas o corpo de Robin não era tão forte quanto o seu.

— Você vai acabar se machucando. _Me_ machucando. — Falou ela, ainda observando-o.

Antes que Zoro pudesse dizer algo (que provavelmente ela não gostaria de ouvir), foi rapidamente interrompido pela arqueóloga.

— Tem uma ilha a frente.

Ele se ergueu, deixando os pesos para trás e olhou pela janela, curioso. Bem distante era possível ver um pequeno pedaço de terra a vista.

— Vou avisar aos outros.

E então, logo todos estavam reunidos no convés do navio para discutir sobre o que fariam a seguir.

Infelizmente, os piratas logo constataram que aquela ilha não se tratava de Dressrosa.

Eles estavam navegando com base no Eternal Pose de Dressrosa, porém a pequena ilha que estava à vista naquele momento estava apenas no meio da rota que seguiriam.

— Vamos parar lá! — Luffy foi logo exclamando, louco para conhecer um novo lugar.

— Não podemos, temos que chegar a Dressrosa e seguir com nosso plano. — Law se opôs imediatamente.

— Ah Traffy, nós vamos chegar lá! Só vamos parar bem rapidinho!

— Você realmente não se preocupa com a urgência dessa missão? — Law perguntou mais para ele do que para Luffy. O moreninho a sua frente se limitou a sorrir, despreocupado, dizendo apenas "nós temos tempo!".

— Eu preciso salvar meu companheiro samurai Kanjuurou também! — Kinemon foi logo dizendo, apoiando Law que agradeceu mentalmente por ainda ter alguém do seu lado.

Luffy fez uma careta, como se tivesse se esquecido desse detalhe.

— Espera aí vocês. — Sanji entrou na conversa, acendendo um novo cigarro e dando uma profunda tragada em seguida. — Odeio ter que concordar com Luffy, mas precisamos ir para aquela ilha. Nosso estoque de suprimentos está cada vez menor, ainda mais depois de alimentar todas aquelas crianças em Punk Hazard.

Era nítido o descontentamento de Law, contrastando com a alegria de Luffy, que pulava sem parar de um lado para o outro.

— Vamos ser rápidos então. — Trafalgar murmurou concordando, visto que não tinha mais opção.

Sendo assim, os tripulantes do Thousand Sunny começaram as preparações para aportar naquela desconhecida ilha. Desde o começo ficou claro que alguém tinha que ficar no navio, não só para protegê-lo, mas para vigiar Caesar Clown, o cientista de Punk Hazard que haviam capturado para subornar Doflamingo.

No fim, ficou decidido que Zoro, Sanji, Robin e Brook iriam desembarcar do Sunny juntamente com Luffy. Resolveram deixar o restante ali mesmo, afinal a intenção deles era somente abastecê-los de suprimento e partir o mais rápido o possível, não ficar se aventurando pela ilha.

— Ei vocês! — Nami chamou, apontando para os piratas que iam desembarcar do navio. — É melhor ficarem de olho no Luffy, ouviram bem? Não deixem ele aprontar nenhuma confusão!

— Pode deixar, Nami-swan!

— Vamos cuidar dele. — Robin disse sorrindo, tentando tranquiliza-la.

— É melhor mesmo, Zoro, ou vou aumentar sua dívida novamente! — A navegadora ameaçou, logo percebendo a confusão que havia feito. — Ah não, é você Robin!

— Bruxa...

— Mas a ameaça de aumentar a dívida ainda está valendo! — Falou Nami se dirigindo ao espadachim no corpo da Robin.

Depois disso, o navio rapidamente alcançou o porto da ilha. Pelo que se podia ver dela, continha um vilarejo, não muito longe dali.

Com todos os preparativos prontos e assim que Nami terminou mais uma vez de ordenar para cuidarem de Luffy para que nada demais aconteça, os piratas saíram do Sunny e logo sumiram de vista, adentrando cada vez mais no local que era coberto por árvores de todo o tipo.

— Ei Nami, você acha que eles vão se meter em problemas? — Chopper perguntou, enquanto ele e a navegadora observavam o lugar que os amigos haviam se encaminhado e sumido da vista deles.

— É claro que eles vão se meter em problemas, é do Luffy que estamos falando, afinal. — Suspirou Nami. — Só espero que não se metam em problemas demais dessa vez...

Enquanto isso, os piratas do grupo de Luffy já estavam adentrando o vilarejo da ilha. Era uma vila simples e aparentava ser bem calma. Quer dizer, só o fato de não ter nenhum marinheiro já tornava tudo uma coisa bem mais tranquila. Além disso, os cidadãos não pareciam muito preocupados de ter estranhos chegando por ali, vez ou outra até cumprimentavam os Chapéus de Palha, davam-lhes as boas vindas e tudo o mais.

Embora nada disso significasse que deveriam abaixar a guarda.

— Ei Robin, você está bem? Está andando de um jeito estranho...

— Eu sou o Zoro, idiota! — Exclamou Zoro, parando de andar por um momento. — Esses sapatos estão acabando com o meu pé! — Disse, retirando os sapatos de salto e massageando um pé.

Robin arqueou a sobrancelha diante do ato, achando engraçada a situação.

Luffy, por outro lado, não se segurou e logo começou a rir.

— Você não é nada feminino, Zoro!

— Cala a boca! — Zoro respondeu, nervoso. — Droga, como consegue andar em uma coisa dessas?!

— Não é tão difícil assim. — Robin sorriu diante do nervosismo dele. Chegava a ser engraçado como um homem como ele, que já enfrentou tantas dificuldades, se feriu a níveis extremos de quase morte... se sentir incomodado com um simples sapato de salto alto machucando seu pé.

Se bem que poderia ser muito pior. Robin tinha que agradecer por não estar _naqueles dias_. Não conseguia nem imaginar como seria a situação com Zoro em seu corpo. Além do constrangimento enorme que surgiria, ele enlouqueceria com uma simples cólica.

— Luffy, onde está indo? — Sanji perguntou, chamando a atenção de todos para o moreninho que andava despreocupadamente em direção a um bar.

— Estou com fome.

— Ei Luffy, nós estamos com pressa, esqueceu? — Zoro segurou os sapatos com uma mão, e andando descalço mesmo, foi logo atrás do capitão.

— Marimo! Não suje os lindos pés da Robin-chan! — Sanji exclamou, mas o espadachim não lhe deu ouvidos, indo atrás do hiperativo Luffy, que já estava entrando no bar.

— Luffy-san, precisamos comprar suprimentos para o navio.

— Ah, não se preocupe Brook, nós temos tempo! Além disso, preciso de carne para recuperar minhas energias!

— É, até que um pouco de leite também seria bom...

— Idiotas. — Murmurou Zoro, seguindo-os para dentro do bar. Sanji e Robin também foram logo atrás.

O local era simples e não estava lotado, de modo que não foi difícil conseguirem uma boa mesa para se sentarem. As pessoas não deram muita importância para o grupo pirata, desde que não arranjassem confusão, estava tudo certo.

— Zoro, feche as pernas, você está de saia. — Robin falou de maneira séria, enquanto bebia seu suco.

O espadachim quase se engasgou com seu sakê, e com a face avermelhada, fez o que lhe foi pedido. Era estranho ver aquele tipo de reação, visto que ele estava no corpo de Robin e ela sempre se manteve tranquila, com a face serena, não importava qual fosse a situação.

— Ah, quase consegui ver a calcinha do Zoro-san. Isso é, se eu tivesse olhos... Yohohoho! — O olhar recebido por Robin e Zoro depois do que Brook havia dito, o fez se calar imediatamente.

Aproveitando que estavam em um bar, Robin se dirigiu ao barman e lhe pediu informações sobre aquela ilha, já que eles não sabiam absolutamente nada sobre o local desde que aportaram lá.

Foi assim que os piratas descobriram que aquele vilarejo se chamava Acalypha e que também estava sob proteção de um dos Yonkou, e um que Luffy conhecia muito bem, por sinal.

— Shanks? — Ele exclamou ainda com a boca cheia de comida e com os olhos brilhando.

— Foi o que me falaram. — Robin respondeu, sorrindo.

No entanto, eles sabiam que Shanks, O Ruivo, não estava mais em Acalypha. Havia deixado a ilha há alguns dias.

Assim que terminaram de comer, os Chapéus de Palha saíram do bar e foram para a parte mais movimentada do vilarejo, onde encontraram uma espécie de feira, vendendo das mais diversas comidas. Sanji foi logo assumindo o comando, guiando-os por todo o lugar e comprando dos mais variados produtos, tudo com muito cuidado, escolhendo sempre os de melhor qualidade.

Porém, algo os estava atrasando bastante. Ou melhor, alguém.

O hiperativo Capitão não parava de andar para tudo quanto é lado, a fim de conhecer cada vez mais sobre a ilha que estava sob os cuidados de seu velho amigo.

— Luffy, volta aqui! — Sanji gritava para o moreninho, que não lhe dava ouvidos, se distanciando cada vez mais deles, indo em direção a algo que havia lhe chamado a atenção.

— Eu vou atrás dele. — Falou Zoro, emburrado. — Consegue ser pior que uma criança... — murmurou baixinho para si mesmo e foi atrás de Luffy.

Robin decidiu acompanhá-lo, dizendo que se deixasse o espadachim sozinho, o risco dele se perder era realmente muito grande. Sanji concordou, embora não muito satisfeito por sua bela dama estar se distanciando dele.

— Ei Luffy, espera! — Exclamou Zoro, correndo atrás do moreninho que havia esticado sua mão e ido parar em cima de uma casa bem distante de onde ele e Robin estavam.

Um assobio chamou a atenção do espadachim, que se virou para a origem do som, vendo dois homens olhando para ele de forma nada educada.

— Estão olhando o que?! — Gritou, nervoso, assustando-os.

Robin riu baixinho.

— Isso está cada vez mais interessante.


	3. Capítulo 3

Shambles

Capítulo 3

— Para onde ele foi? — Zoro perguntou pela milésima vez enquanto ele e Robin andavam, olhando a todo o redor a procura do capitão.

Eles haviam perdido Luffy de vista quando o moreninho adentrou a floresta que circundava o vilarejo. Aquela ilha era maior do que imaginavam.

— Luffy! Cadê você? — O espadachim gritou, chamando o amigo.

De repente eles sentiram um tremor no chão e o som de algum animal se aproximando rapidamente.

Zoro pegou uma de suas espadas e Robin se colocou em posição de ataque. Agora sem sua akuma no mi, tudo o que lhe restava era um ataque físico direto, caso acontecesse alguma coisa.

Foi quando um enorme animal, semelhante a um Yagyuu, um búfalo, só que bem maior, sua altura chegando a alcançar até mesmo o topo das árvores, surgiu na frente deles. Ele passou pelos dois numa enorme velocidade.

Em cima dele, era possível ver uma pessoa, sua gargalhada sobressaindo aos barulhos do estranho búfalo.

Robin e Zoro ficaram confusos por um segundo até visualizarem um pequeno chapéu de palha voando para longe no céu, e uma mão esticando de maneira anormal, mas bastante familiar, puxando o chapéu de volta ao topo da cabeça de seu dono.

— Luffy! — Zoro exclamou, quase sendo atropelado pelo animal que estava completamente descontrolado, provavelmente com raiva de ter alguém o montando.

— Ora, tenha cuidado, Luffy. — Robin falou, se afastando um pouco da confusão.

O moreninho ria abertamente, claramente se divertindo com toda aquela situação.

— Ei, mais rápido, Yagi!

— Yagi? — A arqueóloga perguntou, estranhando o apelido que Luffy dera ao animal.

— E ele ainda chama isso de bode? Idiota...

— Ei, vocês dois, saiam da frente! — Luffy gritou, despertando a atenção dos dois piratas para o animal enorme que ia diretamente à direção de ambos.

Eles se afastaram bem a tempo, deixando o grande "Yagi" de Luffy passar a toda velocidade com o capitão em cima dele, e desaparecer de vista dentro da floresta.

— Merda! Espera aí Luffy!

Zoro foi correndo atrás dele, com Robin em seu encalço.

— Por que ele simplesmente não fica quieto? — O espadachim resmungou para si mesmo, em seguida voltando a chamar Luffy, na esperança de que ele aparecesse.

Lá estava novamente ele e Robin andando sem parar a procura do capitão.

— Ele pode ter sido devorado pelo búfalo gigante. — Robin disse calmamente, no que Zoro fez questão de ignorar.

Eles logo pararam de andar ao sentir novamente um estranho tremor na terra abaixo deles. O som de algum animal se aproximando tornou a se repetir cada vez mais alto, se aproximando de onde os piratas estavam. Mas diferente de antes, não ouviam a risada estridente de Luffy.

De repente o Yagyuu surgiu por entre as copas das árvores, raivoso e indo diretamente na direção de Zoro e Robin.

E o que eles fizeram? Bem, correram e tentaram ao máximo desviar do búfalo gigante e furioso que estava quase os alcançando.

Mas o que eles não contavam era que ao desviar bruscamente do animal enorme, acabaram parando na beira de um penhasco. Lá em baixo era possível ouvir as ondas batendo fortemente contra algumas enormes pedras.

— Cuidado! — Zoro gritou, empurrando Robin para o lado quando o búfalo passou novamente por eles, furioso.

Porém, ao empurrar a arqueóloga para longe do caminho do animal, o espadachim acabara escorregando. Suas tentativas de se segurar em alguma coisa foi inútil e ele se viu caindo do enorme penhasco direto para o mar logo abaixo.

A água bateu forte contra suas costas, mas Zoro ainda estava bem, apesar de ter sido uma queda e tanto. Porém, foi quando ao tentar nadar de volta a superfície em busca de oxigênio, que ele se viu incapacitado de se mover. Seus braços e pernas não obedeciam ao seu comando, estavam pesados e iam afundando cada vez mais.

"_Akuma no mi!"_

Ele nunca havia se preocupado com isso antes e nem pensou no perigo que corria no mar até o momento.

O desespero tomou conta de si, e se sentiu patético por pensar que, dentre tantas mortes possíveis, ele ia logo acabar morrendo afogado no corpo de outra pessoa.

Antes que pudesse pensar em mais alguma coisa, e implorar cada vez mais por oxigênio, Zoro sentiu a escuridão lhe envolvendo de leve. A inconsciência chegando e lhe levando para bem longe dali.

Enquanto isso, no momento em que Robin viu o espadachim caindo dentro da água, ela hesitou.

Seu pensamento era pular imediatamente para salvá-lo, porém o medo pelo mar que sempre carregou dentro de si desde pequena a fez hesitar por alguns segundos. Mas logo depois ela se forçou a deixar aquele pavor de lado. Ela não podia deixa-lo morrer só porque tinha medo de água.

Precisava salvá-lo e foi isso que fez.

Sem parar para pensar mais, saltou do penhasco, sentindo logo o impacto com a água fria do mar lhe atingir por completo. Mas diferente do que de costume, Robin não sentia seu corpo pesado, e ao ver que conseguia se movimentar muito bem dentro da água, tratou de mergulhar o mais fundo que conseguia para resgatar seu companheiro.

Zoro estava inconsciente quando Robin o encontrou e finalmente conseguiu leva-lo a superfície. Ela se dirigiu a algumas enormes rochas que estavam próximas de onde haviam caído. Era o único lugar que poderiam ficar seguros longe da água do mar, visto que a terra propriamente dita estava bem mais acima deles. Além do mais, tentar escalar até lá segurando um corpo inconsciente não estava em seus planos.

Logo o espadachim finalmente despertou, cuspindo uma boa quantidade de água em seguida. Ele se sentou, se sentindo fraco, porém vivo.

— Obrigado. — Zoro não agradecia com facilidade, para falar a verdade ele não era o tipo de pessoa considerada um exemplo de educação, muito pelo contrário. Mas dessa vez se sentiu na necessidade de dizer alguma coisa em agradecimento.

Robin, apesar de um pouco surpresa, esboçou um sorriso com o ato do rapaz.

— Bom, nós ainda estamos presos aqui. — Ela disse, lembrando que estavam cercados pela água do mar ainda, e bem longe da terra.

— Não se preocupe com isso. — Zoro falou em tom despreocupado. — Logo Luffy vai nos encontrar.

— Você parece bem tranquilo com isso.

— Nosso capitão não vai nos deixar para trás, achei que soubesse disso. — O espadachim respondeu, ríspido. Robin não disse mais nada depois daquilo, deixando que o silêncio tomasse conta dos dois.

É claro que ela confiava em Luffy, mas a ideia de ficar ali, simplesmente parado e esperando não lhe agradou muito, embora soubesse que não tinham muitas alternativas a seguir de qualquer forma.

A verdade é que apesar de serem do mesmo bando de piratas, Zoro e Robin nunca foram muito próximos. Sendo que ele desconfiou das intenções dela desde o momento que a arqueóloga entrou para a tripulação, deixando bem claro aquilo às vezes.

A relação deles nunca foi muito firme. Zoro era frio e distante, especialmente com ela. Apesar de ajudá-la em algumas lutas, ele nunca trocara muitas palavras com a mulher. E as poucas vezes que Robin se dirigiu a ele foi em meio a uma luta ou simplesmente em forma de puras provocações para vê-lo constrangido (o que ela adorava).

Porém, depois de dois longos anos afastados um do outro, treinando sem parar em ilhas distantes, após se reencontrarem, a relação ficara ainda mais... estranha.

— Por que você pulou? — Zoro finalmente perguntou sem olhar para ela, se dirigindo ao fato dela ter pulado do penhasco. Ele não sabia por que falara aquilo, as palavras simplesmente saíram sem ao menos se dar conta.

— Pode não acreditar, mas não foi somente por causa do meu corpo que eu queria salvá-lo, eu me importo com você. — Robin respondeu, dessa vez mantendo um tom de voz mais sério. — Você é meu companheiro, Zoro.

O espadachim assentiu, ficando em silêncio por algum tempo.

— Bem, você é estranha. — Ele finalmente disse, se virando para ela, mas não de uma maneira séria como antes.

— Nossa tripulação é repleta de pessoas estranhas, não é nenhuma surpresa que eu também seja. — Robin respondeu, sorrindo.

Zoro retribuiu o sorriso de forma leve.

— Suponho que tenha razão.

E antes que qualquer um deles pudesse dizer (ou quem sabe fazer) mais alguma coisa, uma voz bem familiar foi ouvida.

— Ei, Zoro, Robin, o que estão fazendo aí embaixo? — Era Luffy que gritava lá do topo do penhasco chamando os piratas.

— Seu imbecil, estávamos te procurando! — Zoro berrou em resposta, se levantando.

— Luffy, tem como nos tirar daqui? — Robin perguntou em voz alta.

O moreninho não respondeu de imediato, apenas sorriu e esticou seus braços até alcançar os companheiros bem abaixo deles.

— E-ei, espera Luffy, o que você vai... — Antes que Zoro pudesse concluir sua pergunta, imaginando o que o capitão estava pretendendo fazer para tirá-los de lá, Luffy foi mais rápido, puxando-os para cima de forma brusca.

Os dois voaram e caíram desajeitadamente próximo ao moreninho, que sorria como se nada houvesse acontecido.

— Seu imprestável, nem para ficar de olho no Luffy você consegue! — Era Sanji quem falava. Zoro e Robin não haviam percebido antes, mas o cozinheiro estava ao lado do moreninho, juntamente com Brook que olhava tudo de forma bem calma... apesar dele não ter olhos.

— Tsc, cala a boca cozinheiro pervertido.

Com o grupo todo reunido, eles decidiram que já era hora de voltar para o navio. Os outros estavam à espera deles, os suprimentos já haviam sido comprados e o Sunny devidamente abastecido, pronto para zarpar.

— Finalmente vocês voltaram, que demora! — Nami foi a primeira a falar assim que Luffy e os outros retornaram para junto deles.

— Mugiwara-ya, vamos embora. Estamos com pressa. — Law foi logo dizendo. Ele não via a hora de chegar logo em Dressrosa e dar seguimento com seu plano contra Doflamingo.

— Ei, Franky, vamos sair daqui! — Luffy deu a ordem que faltava para todos se posicionarem para irem embora.

Sanji subiu com a âncora que prendia o navio no fundo do mar, enquanto Chopper, Brook e Usopp amarravam as velas fortemente.

— Suuuuuuper, pode deixar! _Coup de Burst!_

Franky foi até o leme, acionando o _channel 0_ e impulsionando o Sunny para bem longe da ilha.

O que os Chapéus de Palha não sabiam era que na ilha de Acalypha também tinha outra tripulação de piratas. Uma que eles pensavam que já havia partido antes mesmo deles chegarem lá.

— Ei Shanks, alguns piratas passaram por aqui mais cedo. — O dono do bar falou, enquanto O Ruivo dava um longo gole em sua bebida.

— É? Quem eles eram?

— Aquele garoto do chapéu de palha, Monkey D. Luffy. — Shanks depositou a caneca vazia em cima do balcão.

— Entendo. Então ele está indo para Dressrosa. — Sorriu. — Tenha cuidado, Luffy.


	4. Capítulo 4

Shambles

Capítulo 4 (final)

— Ei, nos volte ao normal agora! — Zoro falou para Law, assim que o Thousand Sunny se afastou da ilha, navegando com tranquilidade pelo mar.

— Não podemos perder mais tempo, Doflamingo deve estar a nossa espera, precisamos nos focar no plano. — Law disse para a tripulação, ignorando o surto do espadachim.

— Não devemos demorar muito mais para chegarmos lá. — Nami olhou para o céu, tudo parecia tranquilo, o tempo estava calmo e sem qualquer indício de tempestade, se seguissem com aquele tempo, chegariam rápido.

— A ilha é muuuuito legal! Tem até um yagi gigante! — Luffy exclamou, com os olhos brilhando, chamando a atenção de Usopp e Chopper, que foram atrás de mais detalhes sobre o animal.

— Oi, Luffy! Volte aqui! — Zoro foi atrás do moreninho, visto que Law havia o ignorado por completo.

Para a sorte do espadachim, Nami também resolvera ajudá-lo.

— Luffy, isso já foi longe demais! — Nami disse de maneira firme. — Eles passaram o dia todo com os corpos trocados, coitada da Robin!

— Coitada só dela? E eu? — Zoro exclamou.

— Você é um idiota sortudo, isso sim. — Foi Sanji quem o respondeu, ainda inconformado com o fato de que o corpo de sua bela Robin-chan estava sendo habitado por um ogro como o espadachim. — Tem o corpo de uma bela mulher todo sob seu controle e... — Sua imaginação foi fluindo, imaginando-se no lugar de Zoro. Ah se ele pudesse estar no corpo de Robin... Poderia ver... Os vales proibidos...

Sua imaginação foi interrompida rapidamente quando sentiu o impacto de um soco acertando em cheio sua cabeça. Nami não estava nada satisfeita com aquilo e pelo visto Robin também não, os olhares que estava lançando para o cozinheiro não eram nada amistosos.

— Idiota! — Nami exclamou. — Estamos cercadas de pervertidos!

Sanji suplicou um pedido de desculpas para ambas suas damas, mas nenhuma lhe deu muito ouvidos, ambas se voltando novamente para o capitão do navio, assim como Zoro, que estava louco para voltar ao normal.

— Luffy, já chega disso, nos volte ao normal!

— Ainda não! Acho que vocês podiam ficar mais um dia assim, está muito engraçado!

— Daqui a pouco estaremos chegando a Dressrosa, não poderemos lutar bem com corpos trocados. — Robin dessa vez tomou a palavra. Todos torcendo para o moreninho acabar de vez com aquela loucura.

— Ah Robin, mas está tão divertido...

— Ela tem razão. — Law finalmente falou. — Nós precisaremos de todos prontos para lutar caso algo dê errado. Além do mais, eles já sofreram bastante.

— Ah, mas Traffy...

— Luffy! — Nami exclamou. Sua face assustadora finalmente conseguiu convencer seu capitão.

— Ah tudo bem... Mas depois que tudo for resolvido em Dressrosa, vamos fazer isso de novo! — Ele disse animado.

— Que seja. — Law murmurou. Ele então se voltou para Zoro e Robin. — _ROOM: Shambles!_ — Seus corações saltaram e voltaram para os respectivos corpos, fazendo-os voltar ao normal.

Zoro suspirou aliviado. Ser mulher por um dia inteiro saíra mais difícil do que havia imaginado, e ele só torcia para não passar por aquela experiência nunca mais em sua vida.

— Robin-chwan, você voltou! — Sanji foi logo rodopiando para o lado da morena, feliz por ela ser ela novamente. Ele logo foi lhe enchendo de mimos, dizendo que prepararia um belo jantar para ela e Nami àquela noite.

— Oi Sanji, eu também quero comer! Estou com fome! — Luffy foi dizendo. Seu desânimo em ver Zoro e Robin de volta ao normal sendo esquecido graças à comida.

O loiro logo se trancou na cozinha, preparando um enorme jantar para toda a tripulação, que comia animada, e sem brigas de Zoro e Sanji dessa vez. Eles resolveram aproveitar em paz aquela noite, que provavelmente seria a última antes de chegarem a Dressrosa.

Assim que terminaram de comer, a maioria dos piratas (juntamente com Kinemon e Momonosuke) foram se aprontar para dormir. O pequeno Momo se dirigiu para o quarto das meninas, acompanhado de Nami. Robin não tinha costume de dormir cedo, a navegadora bem sabia disso, então nem se incomodou.

Law também não foi dormir, decidiu se trancar na biblioteca junto com Chopper, para estudarem mais alguns livros de medicina e dividir seus conhecimentos. Desde que Trafalgar havia entrado naquele navio, o pequeno Chopper queria passar o máximo de tempo com ele, a fim de aprender tudo o que o outro sabia.

Robin, por outro lado, não fora para a biblioteca. Ela se dirigiu ao ninho da gávea, sabendo exatamente quem encontraria por ali.

Zoro sempre pegava o turno da noite da vigília, apesar de dormir um pouco durante a madrugada, era o turno que ele mais gostava.

Mas naquela noite ele estava bem acordado, treinando levantando seus pesos, já que não conseguira treinar direito mais cedo, visto que estava no corpo de Robin.

— Bem, finalmente está tudo resolvido. — Robin disse, sorrindo, enquanto se sentava próxima ao espadachim que ainda treinava incansavelmente.

Ele concordou brevemente, se concentrando em levantar os enormes pesos.

Logo o silêncio se instalou entre os dois. Enquanto Zoro treinava sem parar, a arqueóloga abrira um livro que trouxera consigo e lia calmamente.

Finalmente o espadachim depositou seus pesos no chão, aparentando cansaço. Ele procurou ao redor alguma toalha para poder secar o suor de seu rosto, mas não encontrou.

— Procurando por isso? — Uma mão brotou no chão atrás do pirata, estendendo-lhe a toalha branca.

Ele murmurou algo incompreensível (no que Robin entendeu como um pequeno agradecimento) e limpou seu rosto, se sentando no chão para descansar um pouco.

— Algum problema, Zoro? — Robin perguntou calmamente, vendo que ele estava com uma expressão estranha. — Quer que eu saia daqui? — Ela sorriu.

Não era comum a arqueóloga ficar no ninho da gávea, ainda mais a noite. Ainda mais sozinha com ele. Ela geralmente passava as noites na biblioteca do navio, lendo por horas a fio.

Zoro não respondeu de imediato, mas a verdade é que ele não queria que ela saísse. Ele não se incomodava com a presença de Nico Robin. Era simplesmente estranho quando ficavam assim sozinhos. E mais estranho ainda era como ele se _sentia_ nessas situações.

— Pode ficar. Tanto faz. — Finalmente disse, com a face um pouco avermelhada.

— Tudo bem. — A arqueóloga bebeu um pouco do café que havia preparado mais cedo, voltando a se concentrar em seu livro.

— Obrigado. — Zoro disse, com a voz baixa. Não estava acostumado a proferir aquela palavra, de modo que Robin arqueou o cenho, um pouco surpresa.

— Pelo que?

— Por ter me salvado hoje mais cedo lá na ilha. — Ele não olhava para a morena, mas era visível, pelo fato de sua face estar avermelhada, de que estava constrangido. — Diabos, eu realmente achei que iria morrer afogado ali.

Zoro se levantou, coçando um pouco a cabeça, sem jeito.

Era estranho ter aquelas posições invertidas. Geralmente era o espadachim quem salvava seus companheiros, ele não estava acostumado a precisar de alguma ajuda ou se sentir impotente, como foi o que aconteceu quando estava dentro d'água.

Mas no final das contas, todos precisavam de ajuda em algum momento, e ele sabia que seus companheiros sempre estariam ali por ele, assim como Zoro sempre esteve por perto quando algum deles precisava. Companheirismo era uma via de mão dupla, um ajudava o outro. E aos poucos o pirata ia aprendendo esse significado da palavra.

— Não tem porque me agradecer, Zoro. — Robin sorriu, se levantando também e se aproximando dele. — Eu não iria deixa-lo morrer.

Zoro sabia que podia contar com ela, a verdade é que desde os eventos de Enies Lobby, ele não tinha dúvidas disso. Mas Robin era diferente. Ele não sentia aquele companheirismo natural com ela, como sentia com Nami, a quem tratava como se fosse uma própria irmã (e uma irmã bem chata, por sinal). Ele sentia algo diferente por ela, não que não confiasse na arqueóloga, era só algo diferente. Não a via necessariamente como amiga. _Talvez algo mais?_ Ele não sabia.

A única coisa que ele sabia. Ou melhor dizendo, estava tomando consciência naquele momento, era de que a distância que ambos estavam um do outro ali não era necessariamente grande.

Mas ainda assim não parecia o suficiente.

Era como se seu corpo estivesse clamando por ela. Em tê-la mais perto.

A pequena distância então foi finalmente cortada por Zoro, que puxou a morena para mais perto de si, selando seus lábios nos dela em um beijo tímido e atrapalhado que logo foi tomando mais forma.

O beijo foi se intensificando aos poucos, porém antes que Zoro pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Robin separou seus lábios dos dele, se afastando, deixando-o confuso.

— Boa noite, _Kenshin-san_. — Ela sorriu, proferindo o apelido que tanto usara dois anos antes quando se conheceram.

Logo depois a morena desceu do ninho da gávea, deixando lá um Zoro ainda confuso e com um pequeno sorriso em sua face.

Talvez ele ainda não visse Robin necessariamente com aquele sentimento de companheirismo, como sentia pelos outros piratas dos Chapéus de Palha, mas uma coisa tinha certeza: o que sentia por ela não era só diferente, era especial, era grande.

Enquanto isso, na biblioteca do Sunny, algo acontecia. Algo que iria trazer muitas dores de cabeça para Trafalgar Law novamente.

— Eu já disse que não. Amanhã estaremos chegando a Dressrosa, precisamos de todos prontos e em plena forma para lutar caso algo dê errado. — Ele disse pela milésima vez para o moreninho a sua frente que parecia não lhe escutar.

— Ah vamos Traffy! Só mais uma vez! — Ele implorou.

— Nem pensar.

— Assim que estivermos chegando a Dressrosa, você volta eles ao normal!

Law suspirou, olhando para o pequeno Chopper que estava dormindo em cima de um livro aberto sobre a mesa.

— Você vai me deixar em paz depois disso?

— Vou sim!

— É a última vez que faço isso, Mugiwara-ya.

— Certo, tudo bem! — Luffy disse, praticamente pulando de entusiasmo.

— _ROOM: Shambles! _— Dois corações saltaram de seus corpos, indo um para o corpo do outro. Estava feito.

E na manhã seguinte, um Chopper e um Usopp acordaram toda a tripulação com suas gritarias, nada satisfeitos com o que havia acontecido com eles.


End file.
